


Всё еще здесь

by MrJudge



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJudge/pseuds/MrJudge
Summary: Исак возвращается в их с Эвеном квартиру в последний раз. Перед тем как уйти из нее навсегда, он должен убедиться, что делает правильный выбор.





	Всё еще здесь

**Author's Note:**

> Действия происходят осенью 2017 года. Все герои, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Работа выложена на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7229013.

— О-о-о, Исак Ва-а-альтерсен, — из гостиной послышался слабый уставший голос, и в нем еще различались нотки улыбки, — ты все еще здесь?  
  
Исак скривился и повел плечами. Вопрос он проигнорировал, потому что знал: ответ на него Эвену не понравится. Если, конечно, Эвен был в силах что-то чувствовать.  
  
Грузный рюкзак полетел на кухню, с грохотом свалив на пол табуретку (этот звук был самым громким в квартире за неделю), а Исак боязливым взглядом скользнул по гостиной. Этого было достаточно, чтобы различить в темноте и пелене жары ком простыней, который наверняка забыл свой родной цвет и в котором запутался Эвен, пропитав белье, а после — и всю квартиру мускусным запахом. Усилием воли заставив себя не смотреть на бойфренда, Исак отправился на кухню вслед за несчастным рюкзаком.  
  
Господи, какая же мерзость. Еще месяц назад здесь было шумно круглые сутки, даже глубокой ночью: то Исак решил закачать в себя бесчисленное количество литров кофе, чтобы завтра на химии объяснить его строение, то Эвену взбредет в голову заказать мини-бургеры или, еще хуже, поиграть в свою любимую консольную игру.  
  
Сейчас об этом шуме можно было только мечтать — квартиру оплела колючая, щекочущая нервы тишина. По полу были рассыпаны крошки от тех самых бургеров, на телевизоре, который не перегорел от жары одному только богу благодаря, зависла надпись «FIFA». Плотные шторы. Они с завидным упорством не пропускали в квартиру ни свет ясного дня, ни городской шум. И никаких тебе глухих капелек дождя на оконном стекле, никакого тебе лампово-тленного взгляда Эвена в далекое пасмурное небо.  
  
Исак чувствует, что будет эти шторы проклинать до конца своих дней. Но уже после того, как покинет эту квартиру, — желательно, навсегда. Он, собственно, за этим и вернулся — посмотреть на этот жалкий огрызок из квадратных метров в последний раз.  
  


***

  
Все начиналось как обычная депрессия. По расписанию, с мелкими ссорами и нежеланием Эвена понять очевидное. В общем, то, что доктор расписал.  
  
На второй день Исак даже и не заметил начавший скапливаться смрад квартиры — только пошутил о том, что всё на самом деле не так, как пишут в книгах или показывают в каких-нибудь сериалах. «Несколько… э-э-э… хуже», — добавил он с безобидным смешком. А в ответ — получил тишину.  
  
Эвен лежал лицом к стене, а Исак подумал про себя: спит. Едва эта мысль обосновалась в голове, Исак решил, что, похоже, весь вечер просидит в болезненном одиночестве. Он аккуратно прошел в гостиную занести любимые бургеры Эвена и еле отговорил себя от идеи заботливо поцеловать его в лоб. Пусть спит.  
  
И тут его как обдало ледяной водой. Уже выходя из комнаты, Исак почувствовал на себе холодный взгляд. Обернулся — и будто бы осип: Эвен все-таки не спал — провожал Исака совершенно пустыми и безжизненными глазами. От этого не по себе стало даже Исаку, хотя он, как считал, изучил все депрессии возлюбленного вдоль и поперек.  
  
— Что такое? — спросил Исак, неожиданно почувствовав страх.  
  
В ответ Эвен не проронил ни слова — только еле заметно покачал головой: все в порядке, не думай об этом.  
  
Только вот Исак не последовал совету парня. Остаток дня, до вечера, он просидел на кухне, заливая в себя кофе, который с каждой новой кружкой, казалось, горчил все сильнее.  
  
Учебник по биологии упорно не хотел читаться, а материал из него — запоминаться. В голову лез один только Эвен и его наводящие жуть глаза.  
  
С этим противным чувством жути и опустошенности Исак просидел до того времени, когда уже гулящие компании начинают рассасываться. Исак слышал, как стихает безвкусная музыка, а пьяные подвывания становятся неразборчивее и тише. Через какое-то время даже двор утонул в тишине — о жизни в нем намекал лишь тусклый свет фонаря (значит, к утру его обязательно кто-нибудь погасит), а о жизни в городе — едва уловимый ухом вой далеких сирен.  
  
Решив, что ему тоже пора бы, Исак и не заметил, как оказался в постели.  
  
Усталость куда-то пропала. Он прожигал взглядом Эвена и понимал, что у них ничего не было уже два дня. По ощущениям — не меньше добрых двух месяцев.  
  
В любом случае, чье бы ощущение времени ни брать за точку отсчета, желание почувствовать толчки Эвена никуда не пропадало — даже усиливалось. Исаку стоило огромных усилий преодолеть себя, и он кое-как заснул, продолжая сгорать от вожделения, которое вытеснило даже холодную пустоту.  
  


***

  
Раз пакетик чая. Два пакетик. Три. Четыре. Исак пересчитал в доме все чайные коробки до единой, а в них — все содержимое. Все осталось абсолютно неизменным. Эвен не пьет свой чай — ни одной кружки с тех пор, как Исак ушел на два дня.  
  
Исак вернулся в квартиру и с неприятным щекочущим чувством понял, что пересчитал эти вонючие пакетики в последний раз. А еще он так и не спросил Эвена, как же он все-таки заваривает свой чай, раз у них в доме нет чайника. На мгновение даже показалось, что этот вопрос был важнее даже плачевного состояния Эвена.  
  
«Эй, Эвен, так а как же ты чай-то делаешь себе? Да-да, мне плевать, что я сейчас уйду и не узнаю, а когда и вернусь (если вернусь) через надцать лет, ничего же не изменится!»  
  
«Да-а-а, — с горечью, переходившей в жжение, подумал Исак, — не изменится…»  
  
И, черт возьми, он действительно верил в то, о чем думал. Пройдет много лет — и Эвен будет так же лежать, лежать, лежать. Застывший в анабиозе, не нуждающийся ни в еде, ни в воде, ни в сексе. Потребность у него только одна — периодически сопеть в пустоту: «Исак Вальтерсен, ты все еще здесь?» — не получать ответа и через некоторое время спрашивать снова. И кто его знает, что он чувствовал, когда вопросы съедала тишина.  
  
Исаку от этих мыслей стало дурно, а повисшее в квартире гробовое молчание, казалось, разучило его разговаривать. Надо валить. Срочно — надо валить. Пока не поздно.  
  


***

  
Это случилось в ту же ночь, когда Исак до позднего времени засиделся на кухне в полной тишине.  
  
Ему снился на редкость пакостный и особо мерзкий кошмар. В нем Исак шел в густой непроглядной темноте под стук невидимых настенных часов. И каждый свой шаг он подстраивал под выщелкивания этого невидимого маятника. И так — весь сон. Ни одного монстра, ни одного маньяка и даже ни одной капли крови.  
  
Вообще ничего. Во всех смыслах. Исак плутал в непонятной черной пелене и не испытывал ни единой эмоции. Ни страха, ни грусти, ни разочарования. Только темнота и адский холод, пробирающий до мозга костей.  
  
Проснулся Исак весь в холодном поту. И испытал то самое ужасное чувство, когда человек не понимает, в каком месте находится. Сначала ему казалось, что он на кухне и слышит ночное жужжание холодильника, то ему казалось, что в коридоре, потом глаза начали малость привыкать и Исаку вообще привиделась квартира Юнаса. Последнее представить было легко — затуманенный мозг отмотал время на пару дней назад, когда Исак действительно остался ночевать у лучшего друга.  
  
И лишь когда Исак услышал глубокое дыхание парня, то понял: он всего лишь в их с Эвеном любовном гнезде. Слух выровнялся и стал менее острым, и вновь послышались звуки холодильника, но на этот раз — тише и уж явно дальше.  
  
Сонливость начала брать верх, и Исак, про себя уже матерясь на вспотевшую спину и не менее мокрую простыню, решил лечь на другой бок — и от неожиданности вскрикнул.  
  
На него смотрели голубые глаза Эвена. Такие же пустые и безжизненные. Исак еще не раз вспомнит этот взгляд, когда вернется в квартиру в последний раз. Ему станет тогда так же жутко и не по себе, как стало сейчас.  
  
— Блядь! — не выдержал Исак и даже рассмеялся. — Напугал!  
  
— Прости, — Эвен сказал это таким же бесцветным, каким был его взгляд, голосом. — И когда ты образумишься…  
  
Исак, как и всегда, мигом понял, к чему была последняя фраза. Эвен всегда считал эти слова козырем — сетования на то, что его парень все еще лежит рядом и чувствует непреодолимое возбуждение, а не обжимается с каким-нибудь загорелым качком на Мальдивах, были неотъемлемой частью депрессий Эвена. И его парень к этому привык и уже давно разучился злиться или, прости господи, обижаться на такие глупости. Почти научился…  
  
Исак стянул с себя налипшую футболку и почувствовал приятную прохладу. Но только на секунду — потом, как и прежде, его поглотила жара комнаты. Кинутого на Эвена взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы похотливо облизнуться и проникнуться мыслью: сегодня, может, и получится.  
  
— Ты забыл, что я тебе говорил, да? — промурлыкал Исак. — Мы думаем только о следующей минуте.  
  
Эвен на это ничего не ответил — поджал губы и отвернулся на другой бок, хрипло буркнув что-то наподобие обыкновенного «Как знаешь». Исак снова закатил глаза и внутри уже выругался оттого, что его парень упорно не хочет его слышать и витает где-то у себя в голове, которая сейчас явно не была здоровой.  
  
— Малыш, — прошептал Исак и аккуратно, стараясь не навредить Эвену в его хрупком эмоциональном состоянии, перевернул того на спину и прижался своими губами к его: — Я хочу тебя.  
  
Тело под ночной майкой было горячим и соблазнительно вспотевшим, но ни черта не податливым. Поцелуй — неестественно пустой и безвкусный, но стараниями одного только Исака жаркий и глубокий.  
  
Исаку — мокро и пока еще хорошо, но духота августовской ночи мастерски сделала свое дело — невыносимая жара давила физически, а пропитанный потом пододеяльник долгое время не хотел скидываться, чтобы можно было прийти в себя и охладиться хоть на пару мгновений.  
  
Исак кусал губы Эвена, проводил по ним языком, но нет. Все не то. Жесты и движения — неправильные, а Исак расслабляется и старается отдаться полностью просто так, лишь для собственного удовольствия. Напряжение сковало их обоих, и сложно было сказать, кому было хуже.  
  
— Не хочу так, — просипел Эвен в губы Исака, — давай без суеты сегодня. И побыстрее.  
  
Исак от растерянности даже протяжно вздохнул. Он не знал, чего желает его парень. Впервые за… за… Пожалуй, впервые за все время их отношений. Да, за все время. И рвать и метать хотелось только оттого, что с этим ничего нельзя было сделать.  
  
Раньше Эвену стоило издать лишь полузвук — и Исак понимал, чего от него хотят. Он мог за секунду угадать, что делать дальше. Позволить себе ласкать своего парня или дать ему сделать то же самое с собой; взять в рот, сделав неприличные причмокивания самым громким звуком в доме, или сразу приступить к делу; остаться на кровати или пойти в ванную — все это Исак знал, как таблицу умножения, но сейчас не мог сделать ничего.  
  
Скоро из ткани на кровати остались только простыня и наволочки. Пусть гортанный стон и наполнял комнату, неосторожные и небрежные движения Эвена (хотя двигался, в основном, не он) не удовлетворяли от слова «совсем» — только заводили сильнее, что действовало на нервы обоим. Напряжение никуда не спадало и нарастало с каждым новым толчком.  
  
Исак ненавидел эту позу, ненавидел сидеть сверху и сдавливать своими ногами чужие, почти ненавидел бездействующего Эвена и готов был рыдать оттого, что секс ему не приносит должного удовольствия и сделать с этим ничего нельзя.  
  
У Исака получилось кончить — мучительно и с протяжным недовольным стоном, — только когда он почувствовал, что Эвен слегка сжимает его ягодицы.  
  
Когда на прикроватной тумбе не обнаружилось привычно лежащих салфеток — они очень вовремя закончились, — Исак снова выругался и протер живот от белесых капель углом простыни. Уже было все равно.  
  
Настроение и так было хуже некуда, а робкая мысль в голове говорила, что надо было лечь спать и не заниматься глупостями, делать хуже и доставлять дискомфорт себе и своему партнеру.  
  
Исак готов был послать в ад весь этот чертов мир. Может, он просто недостаточно расслабился, чтобы Эвен тоже получил удовольствие. Или не сжал сильнее, когда можно и даже нужно было. Может, он просто слишком сильно давил на грудь Эвена или не купил его любимые презервативы, на которых было написано что-то о дополнительной стимуляции.  
  
Впрочем, уже не важно.  
  
Сон пришел нескоро, а когда Исак за пару часов до звонка будильника все же заснул и постельное белье было по-прежнему мокрым, а чувство неудовлетворения нифига не растаяло, он понял: что-то у них с Эвеном поменялось и пошло на спад. Он провалился в сон с мыслью, что его парень, скорее всего, уставился в пока не зашторенное окно — в ожидании предрассветной серости.  
  


***

  
Исак ворошил кучку раскиданных по столу чайных пакетиков, что были сосчитаны в последний раз. Он вспоминал о своей тяжелой, муторной ночи с Эвеном.  
  
Больше секса у них не было. Конечно, Исак отчаялся не сразу и пару раз попытался уговорить парня на что-то более интересное, чем скучный акт в позе наездника, но с треском провалился.  
  
С каждым днем Эвен уходил все глубже в себя, а единственными его словами очень скоро стало это мерзкое «Ты все еще здесь?».  
  
Вскоре Исак даже научился не отвечать на этот ужас — только пожимал плечами и уходил на кухню, глотая — иногда вместе со слезами — обиду и полнейшее непонимание.  
  
Боже, ничто, ничто не выводило из душевного равновесия так, как этот вопрос. Интересно, понимал ли Эвен, что с каждой новой попыткой только рисковал получить на него отрицательный ответ? Возможно. Может, он отчасти этого и добивался.  
  
Подумав об этом несколько дней назад, Исак с криком разбил кружку с кофе о стену. Липкие темные пятна до сих пор красовались на полу, и никто даже не думал о том, чтобы смыть их.  
  
Один раз Исак даже рискнул позвонить Соне, но единственным приятным в диалоге стала последняя в диалоге фраза «Да пошла ты, сука, нахер!». Исак не пожалел о своем выкрике до сих пор.  
  
Из раздумий Исака вытянуло только почти севшее солнце и выросшая тень от рюкзака. Таки да, пора уходить.  
  
Стук ботинок раздавался в квартире чуть ли не эхом. Исак выходил из кухни и не оборачивался, чтобы снова не увидеть их романтический ужин, ребячество в виде закидывания друг друга едой и совершенно прекрасный секс на обеденном столе.  
  
Даже забавно. За последние дни кухня стала самым популярным для Исака местом в доме. А подумал обо всем этом он только сейчас. И продолжал думать уже возле входной двери, нацепив на себя рюкзак и накинув осеннее куцее пальто.  
  
Он уже открыл входную дверь, которая обдала квартиру громким скрипом, как вдруг…  
  
— Ты все еще здесь?  
  
И, как всегда, в ответ — тишина. Только Исак не был ни раздражен, ни зол — лишь ощутил огромное давление выбора. Посмотреть ему на Эвена, чтобы убедиться в его тяжелом состоянии, или уйти, пафосно хлопнув дверью, и никогда сюда не возвращаться? Впрочем, он уйдет в любом случае, и взгляд на Эвена вряд ли помешает ему.  
  
На улице — долгожданная свобода. Там много нормальных парней, которые не отталкивают своих в благодарность за помощь. Там Юнас и Сана. Там Ева, с которой Исак так и не продолжил общение, хотя обещал.  
  
Здесь ему делать было нечего. Исак старался, старался долбаный месяц, чтобы выжать хоть какой-то результат.  
  
И тут Исак осознал, что идет в гостиную, и каждый шаг его отдает тем самым стуком ботинок. Едко-синяя надпись на телевизоре слепила глаза. И смрад, этот чертов смрад.  
  
Эвен был таким же, как всегда. Эвена-настоящего от Эвена-три-недели-назад отличала только пробившаяся щетина. Конечно, растительность на лице не шла Эвену — вот что Исак отметил в первую очередь. Он пережил очередной рвотный позыв — Эвен брился всегда и терпеть не мог волосы на своем лице. Впрочем, на лице Исака — тоже, поэтому, чуть что, заставлял его бриться и слушать не желал никаких отговорок.  
  
— Тебя не было два дня, — сказал Эвен, а Исака отшатнуло: впервые за сколько времени с губ его парня слетел не вопрос?  
  
— Три, — поправил Исак и удивился своему хриплому голосу.  
  
— Ты одумался? — спросил Эвен и растянул губы в улыбке. — Уходишь?..  
  
Эта улыбка больно кольнула Исака. В ней не было ни капли грусти, даже намека. Только тихая радость. Черт его возьми, иногда этот парень был просто невыносим, и эта блевотная черта перечеркивала все хорошее, что было в их отношениях.  
  
Тишину нарушил звук пришедшей эсэмэс. «Скоро тебя ждать?» — спрашивал дисплей телефона, передавая беспокойство отца, у которого Исак хотел пожить первое время. Исак настукал пальцами краткое «Скоро» и посмотрел на Эвена. Тот по-прежнему улыбался.  
  
— Да, — ответил Исак и, поняв, что сомнений не осталось, направился к двери.  
  


***

  
— Повтори, что я сейчас сказала.  
  
Голос Саны был абсолютно спокоен, но взрывоопасен. Глаза, обведенные ярко-черными тенями.  
  
В руках у себя Исак нашел старое, явно подержанное пособие прошлого века по биологии, открытое на какой-то связанной с генетикой теме. Исак с удивлением обнаружил, что сидит дома у Саны, а в кружке у него остывший кофе. Мыслями он находился не здесь и даже не в монастыре, в котором жил Мендель*, и уж точно его не интересовало дигибридное скрещивание.  
  
— Э-э-э… ты говорила про-о-о… — Исак изо всех сил напрягал память, но в ней упорно всплывал пустой взгляд Эвена. — Строение ДНК?  
  
Сана с глубоким вздохом закатила глаза, и Исак морально приготовился получить книгой по голове, но вместо этого с удивлением понял, что слышит сочувствующий голос:  
  
— Рассказывай.  
  
— А?  
  
— Чем раньше мы разберемся с этим всем, — раздраженно сказала Сана, — тем лучше подготовимся к самостоятельной, а мы не хотим, чтоб ты опять получил оценку ниже моей.  
  
Исак смотрел на старающуюся сочувствовать Сану, в голове которой, конечно, были только выпускные экзамены, поступление в вуз и живший в телефоне Юсеф, и думал, можно ли перед ней вывернуть свою душу наизнанку.  
  
— Эвен опять чудит, — отмахнулся Исак и понадеялся, что этого объяснения более чем достаточно. — Забей.  
  
— Ты плохо врешь, — покачала головой Сана.  
  
Исак зажмурился и подумал, что уже нечего терять. После разговора он придет к Эвену, расстанется с ним раз и навсегда — и забудет их отношения как страшный сон. Конечно, первое время он поживет у отца и придется несладко. Может, даже придется пару раз слезливо высморкаться в хиджаб Саны, которая подтолкнет его к этому решению и пальцем не поведет. Поэтому, решил Исак, она имеет право знать. Да что там, в глубине души он даже хотел поделиться.  
  
— Я просто устал, — сказал Исак на выдохе и почувствовал, что вот-вот заплачет. — Ты ведь не знаешь, как это невыносимо! Он лежит, сука, на постели целыми днями и прогоняет меня! Ты когда-нибудь посылала к черту Юсефа только потому, что он старается помочь тебе, а? Мы с Эвеном… мы даже разговаривать перестали, не то что спать вместе. «Исак, ты все еще здесь, а, Исак?» Я думал, он пострадает недельку. Но месяц... Месяц! Мы с отдыха прилететь не успели!  
  
— Я думала, ты знал, на что идешь, — скривилась Сана.  
  
— Я знал, да, но… но… Такого у нас не было никогда. Меня гнали в шею, да, но… не так бесчувственно. И я не знаю, будет ли какое-нибудь «мы» завтра. Я даже не знаю, доживет ли этот кошмар до ночи.  
  
Исак замолчал и старался не зареветь оттого, что весь ком слов и эмоций наконец-то вышел на свободу. Сана по-прежнему смотрела на него выжидающе и не спешила давать советы. Договаривай, как бы просила она.  
  
— Он меня просто не слышит, — прошептал Исак. — Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось.  
  
— Так почему не закончишь? — Сана говорила уверенно, но также тихо.  
  
Исак обхватил руками голову и подумал о том, что пришел сюда, на самом деле, не биологию учить — спросить, что обо всем этом дерьме думает Сана — человек, который как-никак знает Эвена дольше.  
  
— Я хотел сегодня, — сказал Исак.  
  
Сана вздохнула.  
  
— Понимаешь, — начала она на выдохе, — у нас выпускной год, выпускные экзамены, мы с тобой прямо сейчас сеем то, что будем пожинать всю жизнь. Тебе и без Эвена хватит дерьма. По-моему, тебе просто пора расслабиться. Но это твой выбор, понятно? Я не хочу подталкивать тебя к тому, о чем ты будешь жалеть всю жизнь.  
  
— Только поэтому? — От удивления и неожиданности сказанного у Исака потемнело в глазах. — Потому что надо отдохнуть? И ты мне не скажешь выждать? Поговорить?  
  
— Одни уже выждали, — поджав черные губы, ответила Сана, кивнув головой на компанию брата во дворе. — А другая уже поговорила. Что-то изменилось? У тебя слишком много нервов уходит на то, чтобы взамен просто получить удовольствие от отношений.  
  
Уходя от Саны, Исак почувствовал на себе до тошноты сочувствующие взгляды парней.  
  


***

  
Исак стоял возле арки в зал и глотал вместе со слюной горечь, что каменным налетом оседала на стенки шеи. Сзади лежал, наверное, улыбающийся Эвен, и ничего ему больше не надо было — только видеть, как Исак уходит.  
  
— Эй, — позвал Эвен. — Помнишь, ты мне говорил о том, что нужно думать только о следующей минуте?  
  
Исак от неожиданности обернулся. Интерес заставил его на время застыть на месте, а после — аккуратными шагами приблизиться к кровати.  
  
— Помнишь, — ответил Эвен за парня и снова тепло улыбнулся. — Я следую твоему совету, видишь?  
  
Да, он правда следовал. И, садясь на диван, прямо на рассыпанные крошки, Исак понял, что облажался. Его парень думал только о каждой следующей минуте. И там все оставалось таким же — телевизор, крошки, шторы. И в следующей. И в следующей. Продолжать нет смысла.  
  
Попробуй еще не лежать комом на диване, когда у тебя нет ни желаний, ни стремлений — только блядская следующая минута, в которой будет то же самое.  
  
Черт. Исак бы даже заплакал, если б внутри не было так пусто и нафиг перевернуто вниз головой от многонедельного стресса. Он ведь всего лишь пришел бросить парня и уйти на долгожданную свободу. И опять нервничает и думает.  
  
Эвен аккуратно, боясь нарушить шаткое эмоциональное равновесие, продвинулся к Исаку и положил тому голову на колени. Внутри Исака что-то неприятно закололо.  
  
— Знаешь, — прошептал Эвен, млея от присутствия парня, — а мне все-таки было очень хорошо с тобой.  
  
Исак смотрел на зажмуренные глаза Эвена. Волей-неволей он запустил руку в засаленные русые волосы и сам прикрыл глаза. Он гладил по голове Эвена, перебирая его волосы, и думал о том, что ему, вообще-то, тоже было хорошо.  
  
Вот так все и кончится — после приятных слов Эвена и громкого хлопка дверью. Исак пытался сглотнуть ком в горле — и не смог. Он пытался заставить себя действовать по логике Саны — и не смог. В конце концов, кому он что должен? Он пришел сюда бросить Эвена, забыть о его депрессиях и хождениям голышом по улицам.  
  
И не смог.  
  
Ощутив глубокое и томное дыхание Эвена, Исак понял — он спит. А Исак думал. Очень много думал, не смея убирать руку и, что греха таить, побаиваясь это сделать. Но ведь рано или поздно — придется.  
  
Когда все же пришлось, он встал, не задев чужой сон, и на ватных ногах направился к двери. В какой там раз уже? В третий? Выйти из этой квартиры, в которую он наведался на прощание, оказалось намного сложнее, чем войти внутрь. Вот такой вот парадокс. Но Исак смог справиться с ним и переступить порог квартиры, прекрасно зная, что Эвен проснется и не застанет его рядом. Ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни послепослезавтра.  
  
Жить одной минутой. Это ужасно смешно и нелепо. Исак, похоже, пал жертвой собственных слов. И пока Эвен не хотел слышать собственного парня и менять свою жизнь, Исак вливал яд в его уши и сам верил в то, что говорил. Вот почему он уходил из квартиры, а Эвен позволил ему это сделать. Потому что они оба жили следующей минутой. Забавная игра, пока не приходит осознание того, что ты проиграешь в любом случае.  
  
Исак уходил, но внутри пообещал себе, что в скором времени вернется. А когда вернется, — обязательно вернется! — Эвен, может, уже и не будет жить одной минутой. А Исак поймет собственные проблемы и решит их.  
  
Он шел к отцу, чтобы рассказать о своих проблемах, и старался не смотреть на последние солнечные лучи. Квартира осталась далеко позади, но не их с Эвеном отношения. Нет, сэр.  
  
А когда Исак возьмет себя в руки, то обязательно поговорит с Эвеном. Они оба перестанут жить по ограниченному отрезку времени и разучатся отмерять минуты. И лишь после этого, в одну из этих самых минут, Эвен наконец-то услышит.

**Author's Note:**

> *Грегор Мендель — основоположник генетики.


End file.
